I found an Angel
by followmedown97
Summary: This is the only OC story I will do, and that is simply because I don't particularly like them. (This takes place after Season 9 Episode 3.) My name is Amy MacAuliffe, and I'm a Hunter. I suppose I should have seen this coming, running into an ex-angel, and saving his life. I also should have know that I would have to fix his life with a certain Dean Winchester. DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is not the type of thing I usually do, but this wouldn't leave my head, so I had to write it. I can promise you, no more OC's.**_

**I found an Angel**

I paused in front of the dark ally way, straining my ears for the sound that had made me stop. I had thought I had heard some fighting, so I'd stopped. Slowly, I crept through the ally way, and low and behold, there were about three men ganging up on another man, who had one arm cradled to his chest, his other holding a blade. I froze for a moment, that was an angel blade! This man was being attacked by Angels, and he didn't look like he would last much longer, and as two of his attackers lunged at him, I sprang into action.

Pulling my own angel blade (you do not want to know what I went through to get it, bloody Angels coming out of nowhere.) I quickly stabbed the one who didn't attack, and sure enough, his eyes and gaping mouth exploded in a blinding blue light as his body fell to the ground. I whistled to the other two, drawing their attention from the now unconscious man, to me, and they sneered.

"You know not the affairs you meddle in, human." I shrugged.

"Yeah, that is usually the case." I muttered, putting up a defensive stance as we circled around each other. I smirked as the one in the younger looking body charged at me, I moved quickly to the side, jamming my angel blade into his heart.

"Two down, one to go." I chirped, smiling sweetly at the other angel.

He was faster than the one before him, and I couldn't quite move out of the way in time. He grabbed me by the throat, shoving me against the wall before tearing the angel blade from my hands.

"You should have kept out of this, hairless ape," He paused, seeming almost self-satisfied. "Maybe then you could have lived."

He pulled back so he was an arms length away from me, big mistake. As I felt his hand clamp down harder on my throat, I pulled my knees up, firmly kicking him in the chest, hard enough to get him to loosen his grip and stumble backwards.

Gasping for breath, I glanced around, next to me was the man they had attacked, and his angel blade! Quickly I snatched it up, turning back in time to come face to face with the angel again.

Quickly, I stabbed him in his abdomen, and twisted the blade upward, his eyes flashing a blinding blue light as he too, fell lifeless to the ground.

"Well, that was fun." I rasped, rubbing at my throat. Must have been rookie angels if I was able to beat them all.

I stumbled over to the man they had attacked, checking his life lines, relieved to find that he was still alive, though he was pretty banged up, in fact, I had half a mind to take him to the doctors, but, that's not what Hunters do, so instead, I pulled his arm over my shoulders, and hefted him up, he wasn't too heavy, but he weighed enough to make walking difficult, especially for my small frame.

As I stumbled out of the ally, carrying his unconscious body, I had never been more glad for Wichita's abandon night streets.

I gently laid him down on the back seat of my black 2005 GT Ford Mustang. I slowly stretched my shoulder blades, before hopping in to the drivers side, and pulling out. Heading back to, what I like to call, HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**I found An Angel**

After I got back to my base, and hauled the bloodied, trench-coat wearing, unconscious man inside and into a spare bed, I tended to his wounds.

This man had three fractured ribs, his left arm was broken, he needed thirty-six stitches for a long, and deep gash in his abdomen, and he needed ten stitches for the gash he had just above his eyebrow.

Once I was finished, and had cleaned up the bloody cloths -the only clothing item he had on him that didn't get torn was his trench-coat, so I threw out his cloths, and washed the coat- and tools, I put him in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, and a nice, soft, gray cotton T-shirt -because this house had been abandoned, there were all sorts of cloths around-.

I glanced over at the clock, sighing loudly as I read the bright red numbers. The small silver alarm clock read that it was 4:35AM. I rubbed my face tiredly, taking one last glance at the unconscious man on the bed, before heading to my room to get some shut eye.

**About four hours later**

I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. My mind was fuzzy this morning, as I tried to recall why I was so tired.

I staggered into the humble kitchen, making sure the kettle had water in it before I turned on the burner. Grabbing a mug from dishwasher, I began to rummage through my cupboards looking for the teas. My mind settled on having a nice, strong cup of Earl Grey this morning, and with that decided, I hopped up on the counter and waited for the kettle to whistle, signaling that the water was hot.

When the water was done, I added two sugars, and slowly sipped at it, giving a happy sigh at the warmth that it provided on this cold December morning.

I kicked my feet back and forth, slowly sipping my tea, as I remembered yesterday, the man I saved from a Angel attack.

Why had he been attacked by angels? He seemed like just a regular ol' hunter to me. Maybe he stepped on some angelic toes? Or maybe he went looking for them, I mean, he did have an Angel Blade... but why take on three by yourself? I sighed, finishing the last of my tea before hopping off of the counter.

I should probably go check on him.

When I entered the small guest room, the man was sitting upright, a grimace gracing his features.

"Whoa there! Hey, don't get up quite yet." I gasped, as I rushed over to him. "You might rip open your stitches." Electric blue eyes shot up to meet mine when I reached him, gently trying to push him back down.

"Who are you?" I shrugged.

"My name is Amy, and you are?" I gave him a polite smile, but he was just glaring at me.

"What are you." He demanded. I blinked. Well, he's not very trusting.

"I'm human," He just continued to glare at me, so I sighed, moving away from him slightly. "Look, dude, this whole place is warded from just about anything, Angels, Demons, hell, I even figured out how to keep Reapers the hell out, now, would you kindly lay back down, and tell me who you are, and why you were almost killed by bloody angels?" He stared at me for a moment, his glare slowly melting off of his face, before he consented, gingerly laying back down.

"My name is," He hesitated, glancing at me quickly before giving a small sigh. "Castiel." I smiled down at him.

"Alright, Castiel," I started, "now, would you mind telling me why you were almost killed by Angels?"

He was quiet for a few moments, and I waited patiently, allowing him some time to think. "I, uh... Do you- Do you know why the Angels fell?" I blinked, why is he asking me about that?

"Uh, no," I drew out the 'no' slightly, scrunching my face up in confusion. "Do you?" He nodded once, wincing slightly.

"I-uh, I was the reason they fell." I stared at him for a moment.

"You are going to have to be more specific." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I used to be an Angel..." He began, telling me the whole story, how he raised Dean Winchester from perdition, how together they stopped the Apocalypse, how he made a deal with Crowley, how the Leviathan got here, and how they were stopped, purgatory, the Demon tablet, the Angel tablet, and finally, how Metatron tricked him, taking his grace and expelling all of the Angels out of heaven.

I gave a low whistle. "It sounds like you've been through some tough times, man." I said, shaking my head. "I only have one question though, if you and Dean share this 'Profound Bond', why aren't you with him now? Did something happen?" I saw the pain flash across his face. "I-uh, I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I uh, I just want you to know, that um, that I'm here for you, I mean obviously, I just sat through your life's story, well, I mean almost life's story-" He cut me off, raising his hand as a signal for me to stop.

"It's alright," He closed his eyes for a long moment. "I was with Dean, well, not when I first fell, but he found me, saved my life actually. I had been killed by a reaper, and he brought me back. I thought everything was going to be okay, I was with the Winchesters again, but-uh." He paused, bringing in a slow breath. "Dean, he, uh, he told me I couldn't stay." I blinked. That can't be right, Castiel had just told me all about the Great Dean Winchester, and how he had searched, relentlessly, for his angel in purgatory, he can't have just told him to leave.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, but, why?" He shook his head slowly.

"I do not know." I could tell he was deeply pained by this, so I stood up.

"Hey, are you hungry, because I am starved." I smiled down at him, and he looked up at me, a small, grateful smile coming to rest on his lips.

"Uh, yes, I believe I am." With that, I made my way to the kitchen, making a nice, easy to eat lunch.

_**I would like to think that this is coming along nicely, but I honestly have no clue, but it feels good to be getting this story out of my mind. Also, I know in the show, Cas left his trench coat in the laundry mat, but, I didn't like that, so, he still has his trench coat.  
**_

_**-FMD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Found an Angel**

I brought him back a nice grilled cheese, and some soup.

"Hey, Castiel, is it alright if I call you Cas instead?" He gave me a brief nod as I helped him sit up, so he could eat.

"Yes, that is fine." He paused, looking up from the food I had set on his lap. "You know my story, may I know yours?" I chuckled, taring off a piece of my own sandwich, dunking it once in my soup before eating it.

"Yeah, I suppose." I frowned for a second. "I have actually met the Winchesters before, well, I've met Sam." He nodded, before copying what I had done with my food, which made me laugh a little bit before I continued. "I was about thirteen years old then, I think Sam was sixteen, though he may have been younger, I'm not sure, but my family had been killed by some vampires, I remember, I wasn't actually there when it happened, I had been studying with one of my friends that night, but when I got home," I paused, taking in a slow breath as I felt my eyes prickle with tears. "Nobody answered when I had gotten home, but when I found them, my parents, my brother, and my two sisters, the room covered in their blood-" I chocked back a sob.

"I-its alright, you don't have to tell me." I heard Cas say, his voice sounding slightly panicked, and I shook my head, wiping my eyes, and pushing my feelings back down, I gave him a small smile.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I took in a deep breath. "Anyway, needless to say, I called the police, and after they had shown up, and done their usual police investigation, close off the crime scene thing, I remember I was standing just outside of the police tape, leaning heavily against this great oak tree when this boy came up to me,"

**-Flashback-**

I watched, almost lifelessly, as the police carried out the body bags. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, my whole body was numb. I had nothing, no other family, everyone was gone.

"Excuse me," A quiet voice spoke up from beside me, making me jump slightly.

"Uh," I cleared my throat, looking at a boy who couldn't be much older than me, he had sandy brown hair, and nice, light green eyes, he looked kind of nerdy, but I wasn't one to talk. "Y-yes?"

He gave me a small smile. "I'm Sam." He reached out his hand, a very grown up gesture. I gave a small smile in return.

"Amy."

"Hey Amy." He looked over at the house, grimacing. "Do you want to talk about it? I think I might be able to help." I blinked, wasn't that the police's job? How could he help?

"I, uh, I don't mean to sound rude or anything," I fidgeted, "but _how _could you help?" He gave me a sheepish smile, gesturing for me to sit down against the tree with him, as he sat.

"Did you get a good look at them? Anything weird about the bodies?" I flinched, and he looked almost apologetic.

I sighed, thinking back on when I had found them, and my face scrunched up in confusing as I recalled their wounds. "Uh, yeah." I looked over at him, am he gave a small, encouraging smile. "Their, uh, throats were, they were," I could feel the tears coming again, but I pushed them back. "Their throats were t-torn out." I heard him sigh, and a soft murmured 'crap'. "What? Do you know what happened?"

He looked back up at me, uncertain. "I, uh, this is going to sound crazy." I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, my family and I, we kind of, hunt things." I raised a brow at this.

"What kind of things?" I tilted my head to the side, studying him, he looked nervous and fidgety.

"Monsters." I blinked at him for a moment. Okay, monsters, after what I have seen tonight, I can believe that.

I nodded. "Okay, so," I glanced back at my families home. "What killed my family?" I tore my gaze from the house, back to Sam, who was staring at me in shock. "What?"

"You-your..."

"I'm what?"

"You're okay with this? You just accept it?" I nodded.

"After what I saw in there, plus the fact that I have always believed that monsters were real, yeah." He just kept looking at me strangely.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" I shook my head.

"Why would I think that? So you hunt monsters, big deal, why would that make you a freak?" His face slowly broke into a small smile.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, right, your family. I'm not sure, but I think that it might have been vampires, I have to call my brother to be sure, but, yeah." I nodded slowly.

We stared at the house for a few moments, before I looked back over at him.

"Where are you sleeping?" He shot me a confused look.

"A motel," There was an unspoken 'why' at the end of his sentence. I shook my head.

"Have you paid for your room yet?" He shook his head. "Okay, we can sleep in my tree house," I gestured to the modest sized tree house in the back, that was barely visible from our spot in the front yard.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Well, it is a lot cheaper than paying for a motel, and it _is_ close to the crime scene." He looked skeptical, before he nodded.

That night, after we had watched the police officers drive away, we climbed up into the tree house, and just talked, I asked him about monsters, and his family, he asked me about my life, and what it was like. I felt sorry for Sam, and his brother Dean, losing their mom at a young age, and then having to deal with being thrust into a world of hunting monsters.

Sam told me a lot about monsters, how to get rid of demons, ghosts, things called Windegos. I honestly got lost in the world he was creating.

He told me how he looked up to his brother, and how, while he still loved his dad, he hated that he had raised him into the life of a 'hunter'.

In the morning, when Sam called his brother to give him updates on the case, we got confirmation that it was a coven of vampires, and that Sam had to figure out where the coven was hiding, while waiting for Dean and his dad to get there.

It took three days, and I didn't get to meet them, but, when it was done, Sam came to tell me.

I had been at the park across the street from my house, swinging slowly on a swing set when Sam came to me.

"Amy," His voice was soft, and when I looked up, he had a small, almost sad smile on his face.

"Hey Sam, what's wrong?" He shook his head, sitting down next to me.

"We got them, the vamps," I smiled.

"That's good right?" He nodded, that sad smile still in place. "Then why do you look so sad?"

He sighed, looking down at the ground. "The case is done, that means we're moving on." I heard a car honk somewhere behind us, and he turned to look, gesturing for them to give him a minute.

"You're leaving." As much as I tried, I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice, and he gave a small nod. "Is there anyway we could keep in touch?" He looked up at me, smiling softly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," He pulled a piece of folded paper out to me. "It's my number." I smiled, taking the paper, as I did, the car behind us honked again.

Glancing back, a saw a black Impala.

"I guess you'd better go," I sighed, getting up with Sam, I gave him a small hug. "Be safe." I whispered, pulling back and giving him a small, sad smile, as he nodded and ran to the Impala.

I watched them ride away, and as I did, I made up my mind. My life was never going to be the same, so why pretend? I had decided, as the car disappeared from my view, that I was going to become a hunter as well.

**-End Flashback-**

"It took me a little while, after that, but I did become a hunter, and it was hard, all on my own, but I did it." I paused, looking over at Cas again. "Sam and I kept in touch for a little while, but after a few years we lost contact."

"That must have been hard for you, your families death." I nodded.

"I haven't ever really gotten over it, as you could probably tell," I chuckled, wiping the last of the tears from my face. "But it has gotten easier."

After that, Cas and I became good friends, over the progression of his healing process. I didn't take any cases during this time, but I did make sure to get medical supplies, like pain medication and bandages, as well of cloths for Cas. Cas would occasionally tell me about times before Sam and Dean, and I would tell him about the cases I worked through the years.

_**Okay, so, this was a longer chapter, and had a crappy ending, but hey, stuff happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that wonderful tail of how Amy MacAuliffe became a hunter!**_

_**-FMD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I feel as though I should explain a few things, like the house (which is just outside Wichita, Kansas). She had found it on a hunt a few years after she started, and had called it home ever since. She also is alone, she doesn't have anyone she works with, she gets all of her research herself. Also, she is Irish, and only when she is extremely pissed does she sound it (we're getting to that.) Also, the Winchesters aren't actually going to be present in the story until the next chapter, just so you know.**_

**I found an Angel**

I grinned as I shook Cas' shoulder.

"Heeeeey Cas! Wake up sleepy head." He groaned, burrowing his head deeper into his pillow. "Come on! Raise and shine! I've got a few things I want to teach you today." Cas gave a defeated sound before lifting his head and glancing at the clock.

"At 6:30 in the morning?" I shrugged.

"Early bird gets the worm," I chuckled, moving away from the bed as he made to get up. "Besides, I had an amazing idea!"

"And what might that be?" He yawned, tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

"I am going to teach you how to cook, since, from what you've told me, all you know how to cook is instant ramen noodles," I grimaced, "I am going to teach you how to make delicious burgers!" He perked up at the mention of burgers, which I had deduced were his favorite after the tail of the Horseman Famine.

"Alright, just let me get dressed." He made shooing motions at me, wanting me to get out of the room.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, I did change your cloths for you when I found you, boxers and all." I winked, teasing him, as I made my way out of the room. "I'll be in the kitchen."

I sat on the kitchen counter, sipping at one of the cups of tea I had made for us, as I waited for Cas to get dressed.

I glanced at myself in the mirror across the way, it was ornate, a golden frame delicately carved around it. I, myself, had light bags under my wide blue-gray eyes, my black hair framing my face in a messy, bed head sort of way. My blue and green plaid shirt was slightly wrinkled, and half open, showing the lacy-black cami I had on underneath it. I had on black combat boots, that rested, over lapping my dark-wash skinny jean, half-way up my calf. I sighed, even when I was on a short break from hunting, I still looked like hell.

"Don't you have any coffee?" I sighed, looking over at Cas in the doorway.

"We've been over this before cupcake, no coffee, it makes me sick, now shut up and drink your tea before I change my mind about teaching you how to make the most delicious burgers you will ever taste." He sighed, shaking his head, making his unruly black locks cover his eyes. "Also, you need a hair cut, you're getting shaggy." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't want to have hair as long as Sam's." I chuckled.

"Yeah, how long did you say that was again?" He sighed as he took a sip of his tea, as much as he complains about not having coffee, I can tell he enjoys my tea, it soothes him.

"Almost down past his gigantic shoulders." We shared a few laughs as we woke up completely.

"So, how about we cut that hair first? I am brilliant with scissors." He gave a soft smile before shrugging.

"Sure." I hopped down from the counter, wondering off to the bathroom for a towel and some scissors.

"Alright," I said upon returning, "sit down, and let me do my magic." He rolled his eyes as he sat, an I wrapped the towel around his shoulders, slowly combing through his hair.

When I was finished, I circled him slowly, admiring my work, and softly ruffling his hair.

Giving an elegant bow, I spoke. "My work is complete." I gestured for him to take a look in the mirror.

His hair was not too short, it was about, maybe two inches long, and looked almost wind-tousled (just picture Cas' hair from season four, and you've got it). I saw him give a half smile, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You were right." I hummed.

"About what?" He turned to me, almost grinning.

"About being brilliant with scissors." I laughed, moving to the sink to wash my hands.

"Just wait and see what I can do with burgers." I winked, moving about the kitchen, gathering up the ingredients for both burgers and pie, because, I mean, come on, you can't have burgers without pie.

**After the cooking lesson (because that would have been extremely boring, and I'm not putting anyone through that.)**

It was about 2:30 now, I noticed as I glanced at the clock. It had taken longer than I thought it would to teach Cas how to cook, but he was a fast learner, and only made a few mistakes. He seemed to try his hardest on the pie, like it was important for him to know how to make it, and I sighed, guessing it had something to do with Dean and his profound love for pie.

"Alright Cas, are you ready to try what you've worked so hard to create?" I grinned at him, placing a plate of fries and a burger in front of him.

He looked up at me, smile small, and almost nervous. "Yes."

I shook my head, watching intently as he slowly brought the burger to his lips. This was the first time anyone other than me was going to try my burger recipe, and while I found it amazing, I wasn't too sure if anyone else would.

Though, any doubt I had left in my mind was erased as Cas gave out a small groan, and the smile on his face transformed into a grin.

"This is very good." I smiled at him, picking up my own burger.

"I'm glad you like it."

We ate in silence, for the most part, just enjoying the food, and the comfortable silence.

I washed the dishes when we were done, and he dried and put them away.

"So, Cas?" He hummed, continuing to dry the dish in his hand. "I was wondering if you would feel up to a case," He looked up at me slowly. "I mean, I know we never really discused what you would do, if you would even stay, after you finished healing up, which you have, and I was just wondering, well, hoping really, that you would want to hunt with me. I've never had a partner, and well," I paused, looking back up at him. "You're laughing at me, why are you laughing at me?"

He shook his head, setting down the dish in his hands. "You are ridiculous," I glared at him, and he held his hands up in surrender. "I only mean that, well, of course I am going to stay, for one, you've made me feel like I have a home." I smiled softly, grabbing a towel to dry my hands. "Also, I see you as family, so there is no way I am going to let you hunt alone." I chuckled.

"Hey, I've been doing this for fourteen years, I think I can handle myself thanks." I said with mock irritation, but the smile on my face was genuine, and I pulled Cas in for a hug, which he returned after a moments hesitation. "Thank you for being my family." I whispered.

"No, thank you for being mine." I felt tears welding up in my eyes, and I hugged him tighter, crying into his shoulder. I felt him rub soothing circles on my back, murmuring things into my hair, but I continued to cry, it had been so long since I had a family, and I just wanted to let out all of what I had been hiding deep inside my heart.

I could feel that my eyes hurt before I even opened them, and I groaned, snuggling in closer to the warmth around me.

"Hey there, sleepy." A soft voice spoke from somewhere above me. I blinked my eyes open, looking up to Cas' fond smile.

"Mm," I grumbled, moving to get up from my place on his chest. "I fell asleep?" My voice was hoarse, and he chuckled slightly.

"You cried yourself to sleep, actually." He said, handing me a glass of water, which I took, giving him a thankful smile. "Feel better?"

"Thank you." I murmured after I drank. "And, yes actually, it feels good to get that out." We shared a smile before I remembered what I had trying to get at before our heart-to-heart. "So, about hunting, I actually found a case."

"Where?" I paused for a second, raking my fuzzy brain for a location.

"Lebanon,"

_**Aaaaaaaaaand, that's it for this chapter, next chapter we get Sam and Dean, and yeah, it's going to be good ;)**_

_**-FMD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I found an Angel**

When we got to Lebanon, we headed straight to the local police station. We had stopped somewhere along the way to get Cas some I.D.'s, so it had been about a five hour trip.

I climbed out of the car, stretching my limbs, and making my way toward the station doors. Cas was following close behind.

When we got to the front desk, I pulled out my badge, gesturing for Cas to do the same.

"I'm Agent Amy Hill, this is my partner, Agent Charles Johnson, Wichita State police, got a call to come in." The lady behind the desk looked me up and down.

"You're pretty casually dressed for an officer." I shrugged.

"It's supposed to be our day off." She raised a brow, before gesturing for us to continue in.

There weren't many people in the office, just a few people sitting at their desks, and a balding, over-indulgent man facing a crime board.

"You must be Agent Manny." The fat man turned, squinting at me for a moment, before looking down at the paper in his hands.

"Ah, you must be Agents Johnson and Hill." I nodded, ignoring the inquisitive look Cas was giving me, I'd explain later.

"Yup, that's us." I stopped in front of the board. "What have we got?"

He grunted. "Five dead in the past week, all had their throats torn out, and left in some ally." I shuddered as flashes of my family passed through my head.

"Any suspects?" Cas piped in from behind me.

"No, none yet," He looked frustrated. "I really hope you kids are going to be as good a help as your superiors said." I shook my head.

"We will do our best," I sighed, pulling my gaze from the bodies on the board, to the middle-aged man in front of me. "Anyway, by partner and I would like to go see the last crime scene, see if we can spot something your team didn't." He nodded, handing over a manila envelope.

"Knock yourselves out." I smiled, waving a saluted goodbye before pulling Cas back to the car.

When we got in, Cas turned a stern gaze on me.

"Yes?"

"Why did that man expect us?" I shrugged.

"I may or may not have hacked into the police data base and made us authentic." I shot him an innocent smile. "I've learned it makes this hunting business _much _easier." I winked, starting the engine to my baby.

"It is rather effective." I smirked, pulling out of the parking space.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." I chuckled, making my way out of the parking lot.

**. . .**

Majority of the crime scene had been cleaned up already, but the M.E. Was still lingering over the body, which I was surprised to see still here, considering the body had been reported hours ago, but hey, it saves us a trip to the morgue.

I flashed my badge to the police officer standing rigidly by the police tape, and he lifted it for me and Cas, only giving our badges a lazy once-over.

I pulled my hair up into a loose bun before I crouched down next to the body.

"Same as the others?" I asked the doctor, and she nodded.

"Throats torn out, and, besides the blood you see around the body, there is none left in his system, which is odd, considering that there isn't that much blood around him." I nodded, pushing myself back up, getting a better look around the area.

"Yeah, I've seen something like this before, back before I came into this line of work." The doc raised a brow at me.

"Did they catch the guy?" I shrugged.

"As far as I know."

I looked back over at Cas. "You see anything?" He shook his head.

"Nothing out of place, whoever they are, their good." I repressed a laugh, noticing his emphasis on 'who'.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go look farther down the ally, you coming?" He nodded, following me.

Once we were out of ear shot, I sighed. "Merlin, I hate vamps." Cas tilted his head at me. "What?"

"Why did you say 'Merlin'?" I blinked, oh, right, ex-Angel of the Lord, I forgot.

"Uh, because I don't like saying God, my family, we were Mormon, and my mom always got mad at me if I said God, so I'd say Merlin instead, because I was really into Harry Potter." He gave a slow nod.

"So, vamps, five in the past week. Great, now all we have to do is find the coven-"

"Amy?" I jumped, turning around, my hand on my gun that rested in it's hip hulster.

There were two men, one approximately 6'3, maybe 6'4, and the other was maybe 6'2. I felt more than saw Cas tense.

I walked up to the one who called my name, Sam.

"Sam Winchester." I said, putting up a fake cheery smile when I was close. He nodded, and I punching him, as hard as I could, in his jaw. "That," I began, shaking my wrist out a few times, "Was for loosing contact for 12 years, you dick." I heard his brother snort, and I shot him a glare, which he looked rather confused for, but I didn't care, I was tempted to slap the asshat.

"Amy," Cas' soothing voice made me pull back, settling for glaring at the both, as Sam rubbed his jaw, and Dean stared at Cas, as if only just seeing him.

I drew in a deep breath. "Now, what are you two idiots doing on _my_ crime scene?" Dean scoffed.

"Your crime scene?" I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. Dean looked like he was going to add something else, but Sam cut him off.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry, but we're just here to help." I turned my glare over to him.

"It's Agent Hill to you." He flinched slightly, looking like he wanted to explain more, but I cut him off. "I will let you work this case on one condition, and that condition is, if Cas says you can." I saw Dean look over at Cas, guilt written clearly in his eyes, along with something else, something that ran deeper, but I pushed that information to be analyzed later.

Cas hesitated for a moment, before he nodded. "It is fine if they work with us." I could tell he wanted me to play nice, so I relaxed my glare. I sighed, pulling out a pad of paper from my back pocket, along with a pen.

"Alright, meet us here later tonight, and we'll talk about the big nasties." I said, jotting down the hotel name and room number, that I had booked back in Wichita before Cas and I had left. I handed it over, giving a too-sweet smile to Sam. "You ready to go Cas?" He nodded, looking away from Dean, and as we walked away, I gave his hand a quick squeeze for comfort, and he gave me a small smile in return.

**. . .**

I fell back onto the soft, comfy bed in the hotel room, kicking off my loosed boots.

"This is considerably nicer than the motels that Sam and Dean stay in." I hummed, closing my eyes. I had booked a two bed room, so Cas and I had our own beds, but were still in the same room.

"Yeah, hotels are generally much nicer, and cleaner too." I chuckled, and I felt the bed dip next to me, and I groaned, throwing my hands over my face. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Why did you punch Sam and glare at Dean?"

"Hey, I think you're forgetting that I almost slapped Dean too, until you stopped me."

"Amy." His voice was firm, he wanted me to get this out, I could tell.

"Uhg, fine mum." I groaned, moving my arms from my face so I could stare at the ceiling. "Before, uh, before you, I had thought that Sam was dead, I mean, I only knew him for three days, but he promised to always stay in contact, and then, after only two years, nothing."

"Two years? So Sam would have been eighteen?" I nodded. "Sam went off to college, and he was trying to cut all ties to the supernatural world." I groaned, sitting up and facing him.

"Yeah, but that's the thing, one, I never really told him I was a hunter, most times when we called, I would ask him hypothetical questions about monsters he'd faced while I was hunting them, and two, he didn't tell me he didn't freaking tell me, he promised to stay in contact and he couldn't even tell me he was going off to college and we couldn't talk so much anymore." I felt frustrated tears stream down my face, and I wiped at them furiously. "Dammit Cas, he could have at least told me."

Cas pulled me into his arms, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my hands gripping the fabric covering his chest.

"Well then, he's an assbutt." I chuckled, despite myself. I loved Cas' insult, it was the only one he liked to use.

I pulled back, smiling at Cas, my tears slowing until the completely stopped, and I wiped them away.

"So, uh, you wanna tell me what happened with Senior Grouchy?" His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "You and Dean, I could see something was going on, you guys had this intense staring match going on." He shook his head, pulling completely away from me, and moving over to the window.

"Nothing really, that's how we always are." Always are? I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Well, okay then, I'm going to go get cleaned up, the Winchester bothers should be here sometime soon." He nodded, watching the parking lot from the window.

"I'll let you know when they get here."

"Alrighty." I shrugged, grabbing my duffel bag from the ground and heading into the bathroom. A shower sounded nice.

After my shower, I pulled on some dark wash jeans and a white tank top, and braided my hair to one side, since it was still slightly damp.

"Hey Cas, are they here-" I stopped mid-sentence, seeing both the Winchesters standing in the hotel room. "Never mind then." I muttered, walking over to the cooler and pulling out a beer. "Either of you two want a beer?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dean said, giving me a charming smile, to which I rolled my eyes at as I gave him his beer. Sam had nodded, and I tossed his at him, not bothering to really look at him.

"So, let's get this party started."

"Wait, before we do, how long have you can Cas been hunting together?" Dean questioned, sounding nonchalant, but he looked a little worried.

"Cas and I? This is our first case together."

"So you've only just met?" I shook my head, taking a sip of my beer. "How long have you know each other?"

"Amy and I have know each other for a few months now." I grinned over at him.

"Yeah, I had to save his ass, cause it was getting handed to him." I chuckled.

"By what?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, though Dean sounded worried, while Sam was curious.

I glanced over at Cas, and he gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod, giving me permission to tell the story.

"He got banged up pretty badly by some angels, three, if I remember correctly, and only one really know how to fight, though they were ganging up on him when I jumped in." Dean looked slightly panicked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Cas, can I uh, Can I talk to you outside." Dean's voice was strained slightly, and I watched as Cas nodded, and followed him into the hall.

"So, you hunt now?" I laughed mirthlessly.

"I've been hunting since you left with your family that night. That's why I was always asking you how you killed certain things, oh, like that Windego, freaking nasty thing that was." I chuckled at the memory, it wasn't funny then, but I had been freaking out, it was my first _real_ case, and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Why? After what happened to your family, why would you do that?" I sighed.

"Dude, that's exactly why I did that, I had nothing, I had nobody after that, and after you had driven away, I knew I couldn't just go back to being normal. You were the only person I had," He cringed, opening his mouth, probably with some half-baked excuse, but that was when Cas and Dean came back in, looking considerably better, and Dean gave me a look akin to gratitude, and if I hadn't know what Dean had done to Cas, kicking him out like that, I would have smile warmly at him, but in this case, I just gave a small nod.

"So, vampires." I said, moving on to the reason everyone was in this hotel room.

_**And, that's a wrap for this chapter, the next chapter is going to be the coven, and some pretty exciting things are going to happen ;) Also, if you want to know how Cas and Deans conversation went, it was kinda like this.**_

"_**Cas, what the hell, if you were in trouble, why didn't you call?" Cas sighed, exasperated.**_

"_**Well, Dean, it's kind of hard to call when you're being attacked by angels, and besides, you were four hours away." Dean groaned out of frustration.**_

"_**Well, why didn't you call after she got to you, how badly were you injured anyway?" Cas shrugged.**_

"_**I didn't want to bother you. I only had a few fractured ribs, a broken are, some bruises and a total of forty-six stitches, she patched me up well." Dean seemed to deflate, he felt almost useless, and extremely guilty, but he did what he had to, to save Sammy.**_

"_**She took good care of you?" Cas nodded.**_

"_**Yes," He paused for a moment. "I have become her only family, she took care of me, and I am going to take care of her." Dean smiled a little.**_

"_**Cas, listen, I'm sorry-" Cas shook his head.**_

"_**It's fine, let's go back inside, we've got a case to finish."**_

_**~FMD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I found an Angel**

Sam and Cas had gone on a coffee run, leaving Dean and I here to look over the make-shift crime board we had taped to the wall.

"So," I heard Dean start, and I tore my gaze from the wall to stare at him lazily from my position on the bed.

"So."

"Sammy wouldn't tell me what the deal with the slap was, or how you two know each other," He trailed off, hoping I would tell him, without actually asking.

"He wouldn't, would he?" I chuckled humorlessly, "I suppose he wouldn't _exactly_ know why I slapped him." Dean raised a brow at this. "When your little brother went off to college, he cut all ties that he had, which included me, though, strictly speaking, I never told him I was hunting, but yeah, I thought he was dead. As for how I know him, he worked my families case back in '99, which was, ironically, vampires." Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Geez,"

"Hey, do me a favor, don't tell him why I'm pissed at him, I want to tell him myself." He nodded, and we sat in silence for a little bit.

"Hey Dean, can I ask you a personal question?" He groaned.

"Oh God, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you kicked Cas out of the bunker." Dean flinched, before he froze.

He didn't answer me, he just sat there, turning his full attention to the papers in front of him.

"Dean," I growled, "If you're not going to tell him, then at least tell me, because dammit, it just doesn't make sense, you practically tore up Purgatory looking for him, hell, you even revived him before you took him to the bunker, why in the _hell_ would you make him leave like that! It was a dick move, and you know it!" I was frustrated, and I wanted answers, and dammit all to hell, Dean was not going to just sit there, he was going to answer me.

"Because, okay." He ground out, sending a glare my way, a glare with which, if I weren't so determined for answers, I probably would have backed off, but as it is, I just glared right back at him.

"'Because' is not an answer _Dean_." I hissed.

"It is the only answer you're getting." Damn he was stubborn, and if he wasn't being such an ass, I would have admired it, but right now it was just annoying.

"Dammit Dean." I pushed myself off of the bed, moving to stand in front of him. "He's my family, and at one time he was yours too, he doesn't deserve this." His glare faultered, and I saw sadness flash in his eyes for a moment, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

He sighed, glancing out the window before turning back at me. "It's Sam." My anger melted into confusion.

"What about Sam?"

He took in a deep breath. "Sam was going to die, because of the Demon trails..." Dean told me, he told me all about how he had prayed for help after the Angels fell, and Cas didn't respond, because he was human, how Ezekiel had tried to heal him, but couldn't, and how they had gotten Sam to say yes, and accept 'Zeke' so he could heal them both from the inside, and finally, why Cas couldn't stay.

"He told me that if Cas didn't leave, he would, and my brother would die." I glared at the table.

"So he black mailed you into kicking him out? Even after he had just saved Cas' life? What a dick." Dean sighed.

"I don't know what to think anymore, I didn't want Cas to leave." He was putting up a stone face, but his voice creaked slightly, and I shook my head.

"Hey, I've got some Whiskey, you want some?" Dean nodded, giving me a small, grateful smile as I got up to get the liqueur, and some glasses. "And hey, don't worry about it, you and me, we'll figure something out." I reassured him, smiling softly as I poured us some Whiskey.

"Thanks." He mumbled, before throwing back the drink, and I did the same, enjoying the slight burn of the alcohol. I filled our glasses back up.

"Hey," I started, looking down at my watch. "How long does it take to get coffee?" Dean shrugged, and before more could be said, the hotel door opened up, revealing Cas and Sam. "Speak of the devil." I chuckled, taking a sip of my drink.

"I see you and Dean got thirsty while we were gone." Cas said with a quirked brow, eying our glasses.

"You took to long, huh Dean?" I smiled, tipping my glass at him, and winked.

"Yeah, how long does it take to get coffee? What'd ya do, go out of state for it?" I laughed, and Dean chuckled.

I saw Cas squint before he spoke up. "I see you two are getting along now." I nodded.

"Good ol' Dean and I bonded over how long it takes to get coffee, or, in my case, tea." I grinned, as Cas handed me mine and Dean beverages. "Thanks, by the way."

"Normally, I would say that it wasn't a problem, but considering the fact that it is currently 2:30 in the morning, it was rather difficult finding an open place." I giggled, opening the lid to my tea and pouring the contents of my glass into the Styrofoam cup.

Dean chuckled. "Making it Irish, you have my stamp of approval." I chuckled.

"Well, I am Irish after all, only makes sense." I said, ignoring his comment about approval.

"Irish huh? That explains a few things." Dean mumbled as he did the same with his coffee. Sam was watching us in confusion, and I smirked slightly into my tea.

"So, did you guys find anything while we were gone?" He said, shifting his gaze from us, to the 'information wall'.

"No, and it's frustrating." Dean groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe we should get some rest, look at it with a fresh pair of eyes in the morning." Cas said, sitting down on his bed. Cas was looking at me strangely, ookaay, that's not weird or anything.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea, I am pretty tired from the drive down here." I said, adding in a yawn for effect.

"Mm, maybe if you had gotten coffee instead of that crap, you could last longer." Dean joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, ha ha, get out." I made shooing motions at him, a teasing smile playing at my lips.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving." He held his hand up in surrender, standing up and grabbing his jacket, he made his way to the door.

"Later losers." Dean scoffed, but said nothing more as he dragged Sam out of the room. I sighed, looking over at Cas. "Alright, what is it?"

"What did you and Dean talk about." I shrugged. "No, don't give me that, you wanted to physically harm him, now you are drinking, smiling, and making jokes with him? What made you change?" I sighed.

"I'd love to tell you Cas, I really would, but you're going to have to trust me on this one." Cas was quite for a moment, before he nodded.

"I trust you." I smiled.

"Then everything will work out alright." He smiled, before pulling off his shoes and moving underneath the covers.

"Goodnight Amy." He mumbled, and I smiled fondly at him.

"Goodnight Cas, sweet dreams."

_**Okay, I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I'm getting to the good stuff. I was also wondering if anyone would be interested in a Christmas one-shot in this, uh, universe, I guess. It would have nothing to do with what's going on at this time, but it would have all the same characters and stuff, and I would normally wait until after Thanksgiving to ask, but I am slammed with Christmas presents (my family decided to do a crafts christmas, and I am painting all of them pictures, and it's kind of stressful because I don't have any canvas' and I have 7 paintings to complete) so, yeah. Let me know.**_

_**~FMD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I found an Angel**

I groaned, rolling over so I could better burrow into the pillow. I could hear the faint _hiss_ of a shower, and I opened a bleary eye, glancing over at Cas' bed, seeing that it was unoccupied, I sighed, rolling over so I was on my back.

I was about to close my eyes again, before I heard my phone start to ring. I groaned, rolling back over to grab it from the night stand between mine and Cas' bed.

It was an unknown number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" My voice was husky, and coated with sleep.

"I need to talk to you, can you meet me?" I squinted, trying to recognize the voice.

"Dean?" I heard them give a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, now I really need to talk to you, can you meet me?" I glanced at the clock. **6:45AM **it read, but I sighed, already shifting the covers off of me, and shivering slightly from the contrasting temperatures.

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I need to get dressed," I paused, shifting the phone to my other ear as I pulled out some fresh cloths from my duffel bag. I moved the phone so the mouth piece was pressing into my shoulder, before I shouted, "Cas, I'm going out! I'll be back later."

I pressed the phone back to my ear, "Where do you want to meet?"

**. . .**

I pulled up to this small diner in the middle of the town. It was nice, and as I looked around the parking lot real quick, I could see a spot open by a familiar '67 Chevy Impala.

Once parked, and out of my beautiful GT, I quickly made my way inside.

I scanned the inside for Dean, whom I saw in the back, his head in his hands, fingers gripping at his hair. I made my way over, silently taking a seat in front of him.

"So," His head snapped up, his hand going for his gun, before relaxing slightly at seeing me. "What's up?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's Sam." I raised a brow, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"What about him?" He opened his mouth, but the waitress interrupted him.

"Hey there ma'am, what can I get cha?" She had a moderately heavy southern accent, and a big, fake smile on her face. She wasn't unattractive, she had long brown hair, pulling up into a messy bun, big hazel eyes, and freckles, but she was rather plain, she had no personality in the way she held herself.

"I'll just have tea please." She nodded once, sending a quick glance at Dean, (her pupils dilated when she did) before walking away. I chuckled, she had a thing for him.

"What?" Dean's voice snapped me back to why I was here.

"Nothing, just that our waitress rather likes you, and thinks I'm your girlfriend." He raised a brow at me. "Her pupils dilated when she looked at you, and, if you payed attention, she showed obvious disdain for me, therefore, she was rather taken by you, and thought I was getting in the way." Dean just stared at me. "What, I was rather into Sherlock Holmes when I was a kid." He chuckled, shaking his head a little.

We sat in silence for a moment, and the waitress brought me my tea in no time, before she sauntered off back to the counter, trying to make it seem as though she were cleaning the bar, but was blatantly staring at Dean.

"So, What's wrong with Sam?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

"Zeke doesn't want us hunting with Cas." His voice was low, and his eyes downcast.

"Because it would bring attention to him?" Dean nodded, not looking back at me. "That son of a bitch," I muttered, and I heard Dean sigh faintly. "I need to do some research." I muttered, pulling a pen from my pocket and jotting down _'Ezekiel?' _on my palm. Dean watched me, his brow raised.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Gut feeling." He nodded, and we sat in silence for a moment.

"How's Cas' been?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes a little.

"He's been fine, you know, after the first few weeks, he's a damn good solider..."

We talked about Cas for a little while, and three cups of tea/coffee later, I checked the time.

"Merlin's beard," I muttered, pushing the phone back in my pocket. "It's eight-thirty." I pulled out my wallet for a twenty.

"Merlin?" I could hear the amusement lacing Dean's voice.

"What?" I shrugged, placing the money on the table, exact change because our waitress was rubbish. "I was a bit of a nerd," I paused, furrowing my brow. "Sorry, still am a bit of a nerd." Dean chuckled, and I smiled, moving to stand up. "Anyway, I should go, 'm not sure Cas knows about room service, so I've got to pick him up some breakfast, so I'll see you later Dean." I paused, thinking back to our earlier conversation. "And hey, I hear there might be a wendigo up north a ways, I'd say that needs looking into." I winked at him before walking out of the diner.

**. . .**

"Cas! I'm back, and I brought food." I called, as I entered the hotel room, using my foot to close the door behind me.

Cas emerged from the restroom. "Oh good, you're back. Where did you go?"

I placed the bags down on the table. "Hm?" I muttered, pulling out the containers. "Oh, Dean wanted to meet," I sat down, looking up at Cas as he sat across from me.

"What did he want?" His brow was raised, and his eyes were worried.

"Him and Sam can't stay," I saw sadness flash in Cas' eyes, but it was going as fast as it had come. "They got wind of a Wendigo up north, and they figured that we had the vamps, so they decided to check it out." Cas nodded, and I smiled to myself slightly.

"After this, we have vampires to gank." I winked at him, and we shared a smile, before we dug into our food.

**. . .**

I groaned, rolling my my shoulder, and wincing at the pain.

"How did you not get injured?" I whined, as Cas stitched up my head.

We got the vamps, but they knocked me around a little. I got a large gash on my forehead, a dislocated shoulder, and a possible broken rib, though it could just be bruised. Cas, some how, got away completely unscathed.

"I have been a soldier for many millennium, I know how to avoid being hit." I scoffed.

"Then explain how we met." He shook his head, a fond smile playing at his lips. I felt the thread tug, before he grabbed the scissors and cut it.

"All done." I sighed, moving to lay down, and close my eyes. "Hey now, no sleeping, you might have a concussion." I groaned, opening my eyes.

"I'm in pain." I whined, and he shook his head at the pout I sent him. "Hey, in the morning could you go and handle the county police? Tell them we got the guy, and their off to the state penitentiary. I've got some made up paperwork on my laptop that should work. Also, you should totally bring me food and pain meds." He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"What would you like to do now?"

"I would like to sleep," Cas chuckled, shaking his head. "though I wouldn't say no to a movie night."

_**Hey! Hope that was okay, I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry, got a few Semester Exams coming up, so I've been studying like mad, also, I've been watching Supernatural (I was not happy with episode nine, not happy at all!). Let me know what you think, and I probably will do some Christmas stories for the SNP family, some in this AU and some in the actual story line, all Destiel, of course.**_

_**~FMD**_


End file.
